Lemon pie give me yaoi or give me death
by shadowofhope666
Summary: love hate hope to stay with your frist love what can happen when your love is questioned you have to fine out in lemon pie please understand this, this is YAOI AND NOTHING ELSE
1. give me yaoi or give me death

Shadowofhope666 here this is my friends story so let me introduce lilangelonyx.

we are somewhat both writing this but mostly me not to take all the credit. so we hope you like it especially me. well for a 16yr old and a 17 yr old i think we did pretty good.this is our or my first fanfic so read , enjoy, and give me your honest thoughts p.s. suggestion happly welcomed as well as critisizum.

Disclaimer: we don't own naruto or anyone else well not yet... we wish on a star if we can.but Daine is lilangekonyx.

On to the story or i can just keep typing gfv t65ex5d j/k shadowofhope666 and lilangelonyx

WARNING: THIS IS TOTALLY PROVERTED:

* * *

Lemon Pie(give me yaoi or give me death)

REMEMBER : YOU WERE WARNED

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had been playing strip poker with their good friends Gaara and Daine when all of a sudden it started raining dragons and chew toys(TOYS HEHE). Gaara was upset because sasuke was just about to get down to his boxers(wonder why that would be). As it started to rain harder then ever all four had to rush to get the cards and the clothes off the ground. It was already muddy and as they ran for the house Daine slipped and fell on Naruto .

Naruto( who had lost because he had gotten fuly naked first by choice) didnt know all the rules just yet. Sasuke being in the house saw the half naked Daine and the fully naked Naruto in eachothers arms. He became raving mad running back into the rain for naruto. while pulling him up he embrased him with so much warmth that Naruto became at attention . Sasuke began to lower himself upon Naruto even as the thunder and rain got louder and harder. They kissed until a lighting bolt scared the both of them back into the house." Seems like you two were having some fun out there" smirked Gaara.

" yeah i thought i was going to have to send a search and rescue party after you guys." laughed Daine.

" really you two need to grow up we were just..." replied sasuke.

"just bonding" said Naruto.

"Bonding?" Gaara and Daine said together.

as they all got dressed again they headed for the door to say there goodbyes. " well said Daine hopefully we can have a rematch.

" yes we should do this real soon." replied Sasuke. they returned home where naruto lept up the stairs to the bath.

" Sasuke if you dont hurry up i am going to take the shower without you! one...two...two and a half..." said Naruto.

" I'm here, i'm here now get in! said sasuke. well dont just stand there like a teme." said Naruto.

"dont call me teme you dobe snapped Sasuke"

dont call me dobe especially right now dammit said Naruto.

ok i'm sorry baka sneered Sasuke.

HEY THATS NOT FUNNY" cried Naruto.

naruto had , had enough Sasuke had went a little too far this time. "babe..." said Sasuke

NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! yelled Naruto.

"come on i said i was sorry please babe. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face gentally up twoards him as he kissed him Naruto resisted but only for a moment . (uhummm excuse me narrator here hoooray for fluffiness and lemon pie mmm umm ok back to the sex scene now where were they ahh ok ) as Saka slid his hand down Fox's pants fox began to moan. " s-s-stop-p i-it whimpered Fox

* * *

sory but had to cut you short. but if we get 5 reviews the next chappter well be up next.( ok ok sorry guys and gals but this must be typed i mean( seriously why would i put the word say when i am typing right ok sry)proverted yaoi fans unite...for the next chapter) . D .


	2. the night

lil-angel-onxy here hope u like the frist chapter now to shadowofhope666

shadowofhope666: well i had fun writeing this and i hope u like it back to u

lil-angel -onxy

lil-angel-onxy:" well i hope they love it

Disclaimer: i want to but can't o well

* * *

Fox began to moan louder as saka began to go harder and faster making fox feel absolute pleasure. As Saka was doing that he began to bite on fox's neck giving fox a feeling of being on extascy. when he started to bite down hard naruto's eyes turned pitch black and he turned around and in one swift motion ripped sasuke's shirt off and went down on his knees pulling all of saka inside his mouth. Saka screamed with surprise and joy.

"ah mmm ah hu ah what r u doing?" asked Saka.

"i want you" replied Naruto.

"this isnt like you babe, whats come over you? said Saka.

" i need you" replied Naruto.

and with that said naruto began to put two fingers in saka's opening then three. as it became easier to put them in and out he took it upon himself to slowly put himself into saka.

" Not too hard " said saka.

i know i will go slow" replied naruto tenderly.

And naruto began slow and as he got deeper saka pulled onto fox letting him know that it was ok for him to go faster or harder. So he did he gave it all he had to give making saka scream in pure extascy and joy.Naruto himself could not understand why he was acting this way but neither of them them cared at that moment. both could feel the other was a about to implode

So with saka digging his nails into the already bloody back of naruto and naruto biting into saka's neck like a piece of good meat .

they both came as they did both where to be seeing stars. they also did not realize that they were in the tub. soaked with more than just water(hehe). saka leaned over and said " i love you naruto" naruto was not only surprised to hear this but he was absolutly in shock he wondered if that was how he truly felt or if it was just the sex talking.

" i ... you...too saka". replied naruto shamefully, he did not know wether or not he should say it back and what it would mean for there relationship if he did. so as they went to bed he wondered bout the night they had, had. (it is two in the morning and naruto can not sleep.)

" umm hu uhhh " moaned naruto.

" are you ok babe?" asked saka sleeply.

" go to sleep saka i'm fine" said naruto snapped.

" ok, ok goodnight" said saka as he fell to sleep.

naruto sat up in bed unable to even think of sleep. he didn't know what it was but he knew that he wouldn't sleep until he found out what was bugging him. so as quietly as he could naruto got dressed and headed for the woods near there home in search of his "place".

A place that only he knew about where he could be himself and think in complete silence. As he arrived at the hotspring he was not surprised to see that kyuubi was already there and what seemed (from naruto's point of view) to be waiting for him.

what are you doing here" asked naruto.

" ahhhh it is not why i am here that matters it is why you have come here yuorself" replied kyuubi sliely

"huh?! what the fuck is that supose to mean?" yelled naruto.

" sh sh sh calm down my young one please have a seat, it is quite nice in here." said kyuubi

" man, you are so lucky that i trust you already or you would be outa here" snapped naruto.

" ok, ok just come in the damn spring already." said kyuubi "so tell me what seems to be troubling you my friend?

" well i don't know for sure but i think it has something to do with saka and daine."explained naruto

" i see and what does daine have to do with it all?" asked kyuubi.

" well i met him a long time ago before i met saka we had been pen pals while he lived in america, he had been having some trouble with his family and friends so i told him that if he ever came here that i would take care of him and to my astonishiment the next weekend he was here, i would be lieing if i said that i did not have feelings toward the guy but, i just kept him as a loyal friend."

Naruto explained further about the many times it had come down to him and daine actually doing something but there was always something that would get in the way. when naruto left for military school he met the young and rebellious sasuke. it was lust at first sight for both yet they were too shy to say or do anything.

" i see where you could have a problem , but do you think that if you had been able to anything with daine that you would be here now? " replied kyuubi

" i sort of understand what you are saying but something still isn't right, i mean saka told me that he loved me, HE LOVES ME HUhuhuhu" huffed naruto getting out of hand and losing his breath.

" calm down are you trying to kill yourself over this little thing? i mean sure he told you he loved you , you should be gald as for the uneasyness" sighed kyuubi " you will have to talk to daine and sasuke about that one."

" ok,ok fine at least let me tell you about this crazy dream i had tonight"exclaimed fox

* * *

sorry readers but your going to have to wait for the next one i love writing so (whisper: it might be tomarrow) hummm hmm ok well i hope you like it leave me anything you like(suggestions, critisism,loveness)

love lilangelonyx


	3. the dream

sorry to say we don't own Naruto but we wish also WE do OWN Daine.

shadowofhope666: I love to say lilangelonyx you did a great job also i like to bring out Kyuubi. lilangel would you like to ask the qustions.

lilangel:yawns huh? umm hmm ok yawns well Kyuubi how did you like your scene?

Kyuubi don't know what to say but Naruto is crazy thats all.Naruto comes out of no where

Naruto: Kyuubi don't ruin the story.

lilangel : will you two stop fighting sheesh you are both harshing my mellow.

Naruto : okay okay lets get on with the story whispers poop poo head

lilangel : WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!...ON TO THE STORY

NO FLAMERS!! PLEASE ONLY SUGGESTIONS FROM THOSE WHO WRITE FANFICS!!!!! and before we forget we are both dyslexic (cant spell right)

CHAPTER 3

( THE DREAM )

SUMMARY : Kyuubi and naruto are at a hotspring and they are discussing naruto's crazy dream.

its about 5:15 in the morning and i am half asleep writing this story

* * *

" Okay explain the dream to me" said Kyuubi.

"Well it involves me, Sasuke,Daine and of course Gaara." Naruto paused for a moment unsure of how to tell his dream.

"umm well lets see- "

"WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT!!" yelled Kyuubi.

"Okay damn fine sheesh Sasuke and Gaara where at the market getting some food while Daine and i where stuck at home bored. We had just finished a game of goldfish when it began to rain. " Gee i hope they don't get wet ." said Daine

"Yeah because if Saka gets sick one more time i am just going to put him in a damn plastic bubble! exclaimed Naruto.

" Why in the world would you put Saka in a plastic bubble?"

"Because he has already gotten sick four times this month and ...hmmnhjbkmdoctor"

"What was that last part? I didn't hear you because you were mumbling"

" I said that i dont like his doctor"

" Which doctor does he have and why do you not like him?"

"He has Sakura she always grabs his butt and she doesn't like me she always makes me wait in the little kids waiting room."

" Oh know i understand hahaha the little kids room really?! please tell me you are kidding that is too mean. "

As Daine started to laugh at the thought of Naruto sitting in the tiny childrens chairs and red faced , Saka and Gaara came running into the house soaking wet .

" It is-s- so c-cold out there ahhchooo!" sneezed Gaara

" Yeah we got the worst of it ahchooo! " sneezed Sasuke

" Noooooooo! " exclaimed Naruto " Please tell me your not getting sick"

" Okay i'm not getting s-i-i-i- -ahchoooo!" said Saka

It was no use Naruto already knew that both Gaara and Sasuke were sick. This time he was not going to take him to the doctor, instead he was going to nurse Saka back to full health if it killed him . Just to make sure they were sick Daine looked for two themometers to check their temperature. He also got some medicine to put out the fever. Which in Naruto's POV was like trying to make a baby eat mashed peas it just wasn't ganna happen.

" Hey get that thing away from me Daine before I hit you" snapped Saka

" Come on I thought you liked having things in your mouth" joked Daine

" Ha ha very funny so funny I forgot to laugh"

" Okay okay stop it ...hold still...will you just take it it's cherry flavored"

" I dont care if that shit is cotton candy flavored im not going to take it!"

" Quit being a big baby saka take the damn medicine!"

"NO LAEVE ME ALONE!"

" It will make you feel better I pro- "No no no baaaaabbbeeeee tell the nurse from hell to stop" cried Saka

Naruto and Gaara both shook their heads as Daine began to chase Saka all around the house with a seringe full of medicine . No one knew why Sasuke didn't like taking medicine. It was just something that never seemed to come up in conversation . After two hours of endless running Saka final plopped himself on a chair and yawned . As he yawned Daine quickly squeezed the medicine into his mouth almost making him choke but he soon swallowed all of the medicine.

"If you ever do that to me again I will kick in the ass so hard that your head will hurt" snapped Saka playfully

" It was for your own good now go to bed"

" I think we should all go to bed it is very late" explained Gaara

Naruto walked Gaara and Daine over to the door and let them out.

"Okay have a good night see you both tomarrow, feel better Gaara"

" Thank you I hope Saka feels better soon as well "

Naruto shut the door and walked over to the very sick Saka. He then pulled him up on his shoulder and helped him walk to the bathroom. He undressed Saka and ran the hot water.

Aroma therapy should do just fine thought Naruto

He then lifted Saka into the tub and bathed him from head to toe. As he got Saka out of the bath he slipped backward hitting the floor hard but cushning Saka's fall . Nothing had broken and Saka did not even open his eyes , so Naruto thought he was okay. For a while he layed their underneath the very warm but very wet Saka thinking about ramen.

"WAIT, WAIT just one stinken minute why on earth were you thinking about ramen?" interupted Kyuubi

" I dont know why I just was ok I told you this dream was wierd now shut up and let me go on"

I was thinking about ramen when Saka started to wake up so I picked him up as fast as I could and took him to his room. their I redressed him and put him to bed. "explained Naruto

He was just about to leave the room when he heard a faint whisper..."Naruto come here"

he turned around to see Saka's hand outstretched so he went to Saka and said

"Yes babe What is it? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Naruto I need..."

"Yes babe"

" I need..."

"Yes babe what do you need"

" I... need...fishsticks with lots of...hotsauce"

Naruto quickly hit Sasuke up the side of his head with his hand.

"Hey! WTF was that for! yelled Saka

" You had me worried " cired naruto

" I'm sorry babe really?"

" Yes really! The way you were talking I thought you were dying"

"Aww babe"

Saka kissed Naruto tenderly on the neck as Naruto wept on his shoulder.

" Babe?"

" Yes Sasuke?"

" I want pie"

" Ok Saka I will get you some pie but you have to rest okay?"

" Okie dokie"

Naruto then found himself stuck in the pie section at a market trying to figure out what kind of pie Sasuke would like.

Should I get Blueberry,Strawberry oh no not Strawberry that makes him horny okay Pumkin, eww no not Pumkin,Rasberry... all of a sudden a huge pie filed with all types of berries starts to chase Naruto he starts to run but seems to be glued down to the floor. Terrified he screams and out comes another huge pie but this one is... yes it is...it...its...its LEMON PIE TO THE RESCUE as the two pies head off into a battle Naruto sits and looks on from the sidelines unable to move. After what seemed to be hours of antisipation the Lemon Pie( being wounded with what seemed to be a filling rupture) fell and put butter on Naruto so he could finally get away then...

"Then I woke up pretty crazy dream huh Kyuubi ?"

Kyuubi was so astonished that he did not know what to say.

"Kyuubi are you okay buddie? "

" Yes I am fine but you my friend are the one who needs help and lots of it. I dont know what to say or even think about your dream"

" Okay but what do you think I should do?"

" Truefully? I think you need to get a pshychiatrist "

" I need to get home now if Saka wakes up and I am not there he will panic and have a hissy fit"

" Okay my friend please take the pshychiatrist into consideration?"

" Hahaha I will" laughed Naruto

As he walked back he began to hear noises coming from the back of the next doors house. He went to investigate but soon learned he should have just went inside...

* * *

Okay yeah sorry had to kill it some way. well i hope that i am doing a good job this is my first fanfic ever and i would really apprieciate suggestions on how to make this story better . LOVE ALL WHO READ THIS - LILANGELONYX - (SHADOW TOOK A BRAKE THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL ME) NO FLAMERS PLEASE ONLY SUGGESTIONS FROM THOSE WHO WRITE FANFICS !!!!!!!!!!

shadowofhope666 here just dropping in to say that its now 8:45 A.M. can't believe that lilangelonyx stayed up to write you this chapter when I was asleep boo whoo o well she loves you all who review I give you all a big piece of LEMON PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay for YAOI and LEMON PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. I LOVED YOU

Shadowofhope666 here: SORRY SORRY REALLY SORRY but I kinda of got the internet taken way from me and lilangelonyx um... ummm... do you have something to say lilangelonyx

lilangelonyx: I hate you

shadowofhope666: WHAT??!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

lilangelonyx: I have to deal with writers cramp, witers block, and no sleep for 17 hours stright. Just to fine out I couldn't put it on. P.S. I THINK THIS CHAPTER SUCKS

shadowofhope666: I gusse. What dose the crew has to say to me be nice or... um... just because you are needed doesn't mean I can't replace you.

lilangelonyx: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DO YOU SAY . YOU HAVE NO SAY BECAUSE I WROTE CHAPTER 4 THOUGH 7 ON MY OWN. YOU DIDN'T HELP AT ALL ALL YOU DID WAS SLEEP. AND YOU HAVN'T WROTE ONE SPECIAL.

shadowofhope666: fine fine fine on to the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

" I loved you "

Summary :Daine and naruto have some fun but at what cost?(enough said)

He was walking back to his house when strange noises caught his attention . As he got closer to what was making the noises he gasped.

" Oh my god"

Naruto was in a complete shock to see Daine sitting by his pool , pleasuring himself. The sky was still dark and the moon was full , with the smell of rain in the air. Even though he knew that he should just walk back into his house and go to sleep , something was telling him to stay there. Naruto was scared to feel that he himself was getting turned on by the half naked Daine.

God I know I should go but I ...cant...look...away thought Naruto.

Lost in thought Naruto did not realize that Daine was looking straight at him! Not knowing what to do Naruto ducked back into the woods. He started to head back to the hotspring when he noticed somehting behind him. It was Daine and he was walking pretty fast. Too ashamed to face Daine Naruto cut through the woods straight to his spot. He knew for a fact that Daine could never find him. I mean why would he no one had ever found the spring but him. As he sat down he began to wonder about what he had seen. Naruto flinched and turned quickly to see that Daine was right above him.

" What were you doing?" asked Daine

" I dont know what you are talking about I have been here-

" Cut the crap Naruto I saw you looking at me when I was by the pool"

" I dont know maybe you are the one who is fallowing me?

"Oh don't flatter yourself you baka ever since you got with Sasuke you have bee all high and mighty. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE WITH SASUKE IF I HAD NEVER LET YOU GO! " screamed Daine

I...ah ...Imean...that not what I ment..-

"So you didnt mean what you just said ?"

"No I didnt"

"Are you sure?"

" I don't know"

In that instant Naruto flashed back to the day Daine told him he was moving with Gaara. Gaara and Daine had been going out for about six months when they decided it was time to take thing to a new level, but first Daine had to talk with Naruto. Daine explained to him how he had always loved him and how he never thought that he was going to ever love someone more than Naruto. He had almost forgotten how hard it was to see Daine in Gaara's arms, but all of that faded away when he finally got with Sasuke.

"I thought you said you loved him more than me?"

" I did say that, but damnit Naruto I can lie can't I?"

"Yes you do have that right, but you knew how I felt from the begining and yet, you still got with Gaara'.

Naruto started to cry a little when he looked up to see Daine on his hands and knees coming toward him. He started to back away when he realized he was about to fall into the hotspring, but it was too late. Naruto went head first into the spring taking Daine with him. They looked at each other through the water and started to hold on to each other. As they both came up for air thier bodies met in mid air. Seeing as they were both in the middle of the spring they couldn't really go anywhere but right back into the water. The moon was stil out and the sky was darker than it had been before.

" Naruto! Stop flapping your arms your not a bird!

"I know I'm not a bird but I can't swim."

" What?!"

Naruto began to go under the water when Daine pulled him up and pressed his body up to the side of the spring.

" Thank you Daine."

" Don't mention it."

" So did you or didn't you mean what you said earlier?"

" okay , I ment it"

" You did?!!!"

"Yes fox I loved you so much but you never understood."

"I-I just thought that you would never be serious about that kinda stuff especially because of that american boy."

" Oh David I liked him alot but I could never really love him not like I love you or Gaara."

" So you love Gaara?"

" Yes I think I do but I still can't get you out of my head . I have known you for 4 yrs naruto and that does incclude the years I was in america."

" Man its been that long how old were you when we met?"

"I was 15 when we first started talking to each other."

Daine looked at Naruto with want in his eyes. Naruto began to feel as though he should have worn more clothes, but was still surpirzed to feel that his hand was not on his body but it was on Diane's lower region.

Diane took this as an oppertunity to kiss Naruto full on the lips. As they kissed under the moonlight Naruto forgot about Sasuke. Daine didn't waste anytime getting down to business, he finished taking his pants off and aslo relieving Naruto of his aswell. Their bodies innertwined as they embraced each other. Naruto's body was so cold that it felt almost to burn to the very hot body of Daine. They soon were laying on the ground fully engaged in one anothers body. Daine was about to fully put himself into Naruto when they heard someone behind them. As they both turned around flustered and huffing they saw Gaara standing with one hand leaning on a tree and his face looking down.

Daine tried to explain the obvious situation that he was in but with no luck. Gaara had been standing, watching their every movment , their every touch.

''I can't believe he would do this to me."

"Gaara its not what it looks like ,sweetie?"

Daine got up off the ground and rushed to Gaara's side but he threw Daine down.

"Leave me alone."

" But, honey."

" Leave me alone "

" I'm so sorry I swear I never ment to hurt y-"

"Damnit I said LEAVE ME ALONE nothing you can say can make up for what you were doing or about to do eirther way , I don't care."

Gaara turned to leave the spring when Naruto thought it was a good idea for him to put his two sence in the subject.

" Gaara it might help you to know that he really does love you."

Gaara came to an immediate stop , he then turned around walked calmly over naruto with eyes so red that Naruto thought he saw hell in Gaara's eyes. Gaara then lept toward Naruto knocking him down as he was on top of him he began to punch Naruto all over his body. Naruto on the other hand didn't see any of it comming so all he could do was try to block the punches. Daine tried to pry them apart but was thrown down in the proces. After Gaara was finished with Naruto he got up and walked out of the woods to his house ignoring Daine's plees of forgiveness. Daine then rushed to Naruto and tended to his wounds. By this time the sun was coming up and Naruto remember about a sick Sasuke.  
"I have to go now."

" I know I'am really sorry about all of this it was my fault."

" No Daine it was as much my fault as it was yours I just dont know what I am going to do."

"About what?"

"Sasuke"

With that one name Naruto turned so white it looked as though he had seen a ghost then gotten his ass kicked by it.

As they walked back to their houses they looked upon each other with sad eyes. Naruto was so afraid , not of Gaara but of what would happen if he told Saka what he had seen.

would he believe him? thought Naruto

or would Saka just laugh it off and put himself in denial.

Their were so many possibilities to what Saka could or would do the one thing he knew forsure was that he would want to know what happened to Naruto. He reached the bedroom without waking Saka. Which was his plan to avoid him for as long as possible. He was just about to lay down when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the smiing face of Sasuke.

"Hey sweetie why are you up so early?"

"Oh I needed a drink of water." lied Naruto

"Oh ok OH MY GOD BABE!!."

"What? "

"What in the world happened to you , your all bloody and bruised who did this to you?

"No one"

" Naruto if you don't tell me what happened I will take you to the doctors, MY doctors okay?"

"Noooo okkay okay I'll tell you."

Naruto explained his visit with his friend and the unwanted visit with Daine but then as he began to tell Saka the whole story Saka's head dropped into his lap. Saka laughed as though he had heard the funniest joke in the world and told Naruto he shouldn't scare him, but Naruto had told him the truth and the moment Saka realized it he got up , grabbed his keys and looked back to Naruto and said ...

* * *

okay well isnt that exciting yeah i know you are wonding if both of them broke up . the answer is no but one of them do but haha im not telling nope my lips are sealed. well until the next chapter of coure . thank you to all who read this and thank you especially to those who take the time and consideration of leaving me a review it really helps out alot.

oh p.s. shadow will be sitting out for the rest of the main story she has begun to focus on some specials for the story like the coming up ??sasuke's birthday?? it is when naruto forgets about his birthday and has to pay the price so look out for it in the up coming chapters.


	5. how bad?

hey this is shadow just wanted to drop bye an see how this is coming along.i think it's a pretty good story and yeah i am _still_ working on my special. i didnt know how hard it was to come up with stuff. so lilangel hows everything going?

angel : ugh i am going to hang myself !

shadow : WHAT why?

angel : because i still dont know where i am going with this damn story its so fustrting and its only the _5th chapter_ . sigh i love writng but i just cant think of anything , ithink we are having the same problem.

shadow : yeah it is hard to come up with stuff that is original and that it is something that people like to read. i wonder if the other writers have problems with their stories.

angel : i know , i wonder that sometimes too.

shadow : lets get to the story.

angel : everyone , i hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

how bad?

summary : Naruto makes some bad choices and can he live with his actions or will his love for sasuke be put to the test.

" How could you do this to me, I... I... I never want to see you again !"

"But Saka I never ment to hurt you really everything just sorta happened."

"No Naruto I may have forgiven you for alot in the past, but this I don't think I can."

They both looked at each other Naruto with pleading eyes to the fury of his lover Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to brake up with him and he felt that if Saka did want to that he would just die. On the other hand Saka was so mad he could melt a block of ice with his bare hands. The air was tense and neither of them spoke for a long time. Naruto was too afraid to say anything to the consequence of making Saka even more mad then he already was. Saka having cooled down had time to think about his next words.

"I do not want to see you Naruto."

"Saka! please I-

"Just stop it , I have made up my mind go, now leave and come back only when you think I have forgiven you, that is all I am going to say."

Naruto had a lump in his throut the size of a baseball. He didn't know wether or not he should fallow through with Saka's orders or just try to work it out. But after looking at Sasuke's face and his stance he knew his only hope of getting back on Saka's good side was to go.

"Ok I will leave but I only have one thing to say.. I love you and I always will."

Naruto got a duffel bag and got most of his clothes. He headed for the one place he knew he was hated more than at his own home. Before he even knocked on the door their was a hand up the side of his head.

"What the fuck was that for?"

" Well you did suduce my boyfrined last night don't think I am that stupid to just up and forget."

"Well I- wait I didn't suduce him he kissed me first and another thing I know I did do some stuff with him but we never acutally did _it_."

"Oh uh really but I saw wait he and you both had your pants off , how do I know you didn't do _it."_

"Because I last way longer than what time you gave us."

" Ugh whatever actually that is kinda true he does take his sweet ass time to uh you know umm yeah."

"Oh really?"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me so I broke up with him, he and Iaidda went to stay in his cabin up north, and from the looks of it Saka isn't too happy with you either so umm I guess, well, here are the directions to the cabin if you decide to go up."

" Well thats alot to deal I hope you give him a second chance."

"Oh I don't know I have to see how it feels to be a single guy now."

"Well ok just keep your hands off of Saka."

"Oh I wasn't thinking about Saka but if you insist."

"Ugh Gaara I swear if you touch him."

"What you'll hurt me."

"I will do more than hurt you."

" Really well I have had enough of this chit chat so bye bye I have to go see how my Saka-poo is doing."

"Stay away from him ! "

With that Gaara turned around and headed toward Naruto's house. As for Naruto he just looked up at the sky and wished for rain, he didn't know wether or not to go to Daine's cabin or to just go and stay with with his mom. Thinking about it he realized that he would rather die than go back to live with his old woman. So he grabbed his keys from his back pocket and got in to his car. Looking at the poorly drawn directions he knew he had to get in contact with Daine.

SASUKE'S POV

Saka didn't know wether or not to be more sad or angry. How could Naruto have done something like that. How could Daine do this, and Gaara, he wondered if he knew about it then he remembered the bruises and blood on Naruto. He wanted to forgive him but he needed sometime to think about their relationship. He knew he loved Naruto but he just couldn't understand why he would do someting this bad. As he looked out the bedroom window he looked down to see Naruto with his duffel, talking to Gaara and Gaara looked pretty calm . As a matter of fact Naruto looked like he was going to explode. He opened the window a little bit so he could hear what they were talikng about. The only thing he could make out was something about a brake up and Daine living witha friend he tried to make out more but things just got too quiet for him to hear. Then he saw Gaara heading for the house he stood for a moment gasing upon his lover with forgiving eyes and a broken heart. What would he do? Was the last thing he thought before he heard the bell ring.

"Hey Gaara what a somewhat pleasant surprise."

"Ugh yeah _pleasant _is really the word right now."

"Listen I know about what happend Naruto told me the whole thing, did you have to kick his ass?"

" HE TRIED TO MAKE WHOOPIE WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE THINK I SHOULD HAVE GONE EASY ON HIM!"

"Well from my understanding your "_boyfriend" _was the one that started the whole thing so yeah I would have thought you to be a more verbal type guy."

"Well you thought wrong."

"Yeah I figured that much, so what did you do to Daine or should I be looking for dirt stains on your hands?"

" Ha ha very funny I didn't kill him I just broke up with him so he left and went up to his cabin with one of his friends, oh I almost forgot I gave Naruto the ok to go up their."

"Really ok let me just ask you one question... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING THEY JUST HAD A ROMANTIC NIGHT TOGETHER AND YOU ARE PUTTING THEM ALONE IN A ROMANTIC CABIN ALONE!"

"Not alone he took his friend Iaidda she will keep him straight."

"Not too straight for your Sake hahaha."

"Not funny."

"How do you pronounce her name?"

"It's pronounced I-aid-duh."

"Whats her last name ?"

" How the hell should I know."

"Okay well umm I'm hungry you want some breakfast while you're here?"

"Sure why not."

Gaara looked on, wondering wether or not he should have let Naruto go up to the cabin. He knew for a fact that he couldn't trust those two alone, but on the other hand he really didn't have to care because they were no longer a couple and what Daine did in his sex life was none of his business anymore. Gaara and Sasuke bothed sighed at the same time making them wonder if they had just thought the same thing. They bothed wondered what their loved ones were doing at that very moment. At that very moment Naruto was have a hissy fit on the side of the mountain because he had forgotten to fill up the gas and he was not fully prepared to deal with his tire being flat. He reached for his cell phone to call Saka when he remembered what had happend that day. He was stuck with no food , no help, and no warm clothes. As for Daine he was relaxing in a hot bath in the cabin while listening to his favorite music band. He had just finished his bath when he heard a loud scream come from down the hall. He rushed out to see what had happened to find...

* * *

sorry for the cut off i have been getting total writers block lately and i am not really sure of what he should see so yeah anywayz. i will be writing soon so keep on reading!!!! love all who read. -xoxo lilangelonyx-


	6. crazy days, crazy nights

Angel: i'm going to kill you shadow.

shadow: "sweat drop" why do you want to kill me angel? (angel and very very sharp sword not a good idea)

angel: because YOU HAVE NOT FINSHED THE FUCKING SPECIAL AND... AND... AND... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. AND YOU ARE NO HELP

shadow p.ov. angel has hell's fire in her eyes and demon wigs and evil monkies behind her and a very very pissed off sasuke and lemon pie and garra and Naruto with an empty box of ramen.

sasuke : im not getting any sex!

Lemon pie : shadow you bitch where the fuck is my special and why does strawberry get someone in the mood huh? huh? huh? why cant i get somebody in the mood crying

Gaara : i haven't had one sex scene in the entire story nagging like a girl goes to his emo corner

Naruto : YOU!!! YOU ATE MY LAST RAMEN AND DONT TRY TO LIE I SEE THAT CUP BEHIND YOU. HOW COULD YOU...IT WAS MY LAST ONE...MY...LAST ONE NOOOOOOOO

you bitch i hope you get the runs.

shadow ( the least popular character at this moment i mean come on she ate his ramen) : ok lets get this straight sasuke in the special you get to um... can't really say but naruto may not be able to walk for a little bit. Gaara how about a threesome with um... o yea introducing Kakashi (i think thats how you spell it) and Neji. And Naruto I'll buy you a years worth of ramen. angel can i take about 3,000 yen

angel: WHAT THE FUCK???????? 3,000 yen what the hell i don't have that much money

shadow: umm... thats 300 dollers in american

angel: i still don't have money and you know it also NO SPECIAL AND YOU ARE PROMISING THINGS AND NOW YOU ASK FOR MONEY what do i look like your mom or an ATM? huh huh huh

daine (cuts in ):yawns what's going on/ why all the yelling ?

ALL : STAY OUT OF IT!!

ALL: Overlapping argueing

Daine: okay on with the chapter i think this is going to get pretty ugly. enjoy hehe

* * *

CHAPTER 6

crazy days, crazy nights

Summary : Naurto has been forced to live without his love but their is only one problem.Can he trust Gaara to respect his hasbeen relationship or is it himself he should be worried about?

Daine had rushed out of the hot tub to see why Iaidda was screaming. At first he thought that she might have just seen a mouse, but the way she screamed made him think twice about his presumption, he ran down the hall to find that Iaidda was standing over Naruto's body with a frying pan.As he looked closer he saw the very reason why she had hit him. For one they had never met, and she might have thought him to be an intruder. Two he looked like a serial killer because of how he was dressed, and the way he appeard out of the blue. Lastly, she might have just gotten things out of hand (she tends to do that sometimes).

"Iaidda don't kill him please."

" Huh? Do you know him Daine?"

" Yes, unfortunatly I do his name is Naruto, and I think I have an idea of why he is here."

"_Oh really_ I feel bad for hitting him so hard , but you can't blame me he just walked in here like he owned the place."

" Yeah that's Naruto alright, never knows how to be polite and knock."

" Umm what do you want me to do with him,I mean i don't want to just leave him there."

" I sapose we can put him on the sofa in your room, will that be okay?"

" yeah I guess so seeing as I am the reason he might have a concusion, I really do hope he is okay."

" He is very hard headed, he will be okay I am sure of it."

Iaidda spent the rest of the evening sponging Naruto's swollen head. She wondered why they had both been kicked out, but knew it was not her place to get in their business. As she tended to his wounds Daine ran to the shopping center at the bottom of the mountain to get Naruto some warmer clothes . It was five minutes until 6 o 'clock when Naruto finally woke up.

" Where am I and why is the room spining?"

" you're at Daine's cabin lying down on a sofa. you came in so rudely that I was startled and hit you over the head with a pan."

" Oh so umm were is Daine owwww"

" Stop it don't try to get up so fast you will get a head rush and that will lead to a massive headache, so lie down and stay put okay."

" Who are you , and wy do i have to listen to you you're not my mom(even though she is acting like her)?"

" My name is Iaidda and I am a dear friend of Daine's. We met in high school before he left America"

" You still haven't given me an explanation to why I should listen to you."

" My my aren't you the rude one, okay fine do as you please, but do not complain when you have the headache the size of a watermellon.'

" Ha ha ha very funny , well whatever i might as well just relax."

" _Uh-huh_"

" I mean not because you told me to but, because, i _feel_ like relaxing."

" _Okay_ whatever you need to tell yourself bub."

Their was a knock at the front door so loud that it actually _gave_ Naruto a headache. Iaidda went straight to the door to see Daine doing a balancing act which she looked on baffeld til he yelled at her to help him with all of the stuff.

" I thought I told you to only get him a jacket, some pants and boots."

" well I saw a nice long sleeve shirt that matched the pants then I had to get the perfect boots to with that, then I saw they were having a 50 off sale so I decided to get him two more outfits , but the only thing I got stuck on was what kind of boxers he wore."

" HEY no one needs to know what type of under clothes I get !."

" so your finally up i hear!"

" yeah no thanks to yuor friend."

" hey she is a very good nurse so don't insult her dobe."

" oww if i wasn't in a lot of pain i would kick your ass Daine !"

" okay boys stop you r fighting and Daine just go up there and talk to him i don't like the sound of yelling."

" allright i guess."

" i will get dinner started does he lie ramen noodles"

" RAMEN WERE?"

hey i thought i told you to stay up stairs."

" i know but what about ramen i swear i heard you say something about ramen so did ya ? didya didya didya come on dont leave me hanging."

" man , Daine get this mut off me before i hit over the head again , he sure is obssessd i mean they are just noodles."

" just noodles... just noodles... they are not _just noodles_. they are silky sweet strings with tender love and warmth with every slurp and swallow, so dont ever make the comment that they are just noodles in my presence."

Naruto begins to caress a box of the noodles

whisper " it is ok baby she didn't mean it i know how delectable you really are so don't worry my beautiful i am here."

" is he going to be okay?"

" i have been asking that very question since i frist met him and i still have no answer."

" well can you take him into the other room or somethng please he is starting to kiss the noodles and it is freaking me out a little bit."

" allright i wil go make him a bath. Naruto can you come with me up stairs plaese i think you and i both now you need a bath right about know, oh and you are still bleeding so hurry up."

" okay but i hope she knows what she is doing, plaese make sure she doesn't burn them or make them too soft , or too hard, or too long...--

" i get it naruto the noodles will be fine now come on."

Naruto resistenlty walked back up the stairs to the restroom were he finally snapped out of his noodle frenzy, to realize the situation he was in. Daine had just gotten done running the hot water when it began to get steamy n the small bathroom , making it hard for Daine to keep his shirt on. Daine instructed that Naruto get into the bath and try to relax. Naruto began to get undressed when he looked behind him to see that Daine was still inside the room.

"Umm thank you for everything I mean it, I would probably be getting yelled at this very moment if you hadn't let me stay with you."

" Oh it's nothing since it was _sorta_ my fault you got kicked out this morning."

" Sort of is an under statement, you _are_ the reason why he kicked me out, I still cant believe you'd do that."

* * *

hey yeah sorry like most times i get carried away but i have to stop it some how well i love all who read and i promise i will get better at fanfic love ya lilangelonyx


End file.
